monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vouivre Girl/Vivi
Vivi is a friendly Vouivre Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I can use both holy and dark power! But I can't use them at the same time...” “Aren't you a brave hero, coming to the Monster Lord's Castle! I welcome you!” “Your semen must be very delicious... ♪” “Because there are no clothes that suit me, being fashionable is tough... This body can be quite difficult.” “I'm also good with recovery magic!” “Among the yoma, I'm treated like half a person... Isn't that awful?” “I'm an elite, so I can live in the Monster Lord's Castle.” “When I hit my left cheek with my right fist... It's weak to its attribute, so it's very effective.” “The right side of my body shines brightly in the dark...” “The left side of my body feels heavier...” “I'll give you some holy water...” (+1 Holy Water) “I'll give you some money.” (+ 2020G) “I'll give this to you, it's a crystallization of my power.” (+1 Spirit Crystal) “I want to eat an orange. ♪” (Give 1 Orange) *Yes – “Hooray! I'm so happy!” (+20 Affinity) *No – “You won't give me any? Not even a little bit?” “I want money. ♪” (Give 1212G) *Yes – “Hooray! I'm so happy!” (+25 Affinity) *No – “You won't give me any? Not even a little bit?” *Not enough money – “...Oh, you don't have any?” “I want to eat yakitori. ♪” (Give 1 Yakitori) *Yes – “Hooray! I'm so happy!” (+30 Affinity) *No – “You won't give me any? Not even a little bit?” “My holy side or my dark side, which do you like?” *Holy – “Aha, I'm happy... ♪” (+5 Affinity) *Dark – “Fufu, I'm glad...” (+5 Affinity) *Both – “Both sides...you have a big heart!”(+10 Affinity) “The powers of holy and dark repel each other, and approach the left and right sides of my body. If you combine them, do you know what will happen...?” *Holy-dark fusion – “That's impossible, isn't it... The body can't withstand it, it would shatter.” (-5 Affinity) *A big explosion – “Maybe, I guess that would happen... You must not mix the powers of holy and dark!” (+10 Affinity) *A better taste – “I'm afraid of what it would taste like...” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what my little nickname is?” *Half-Rate – “Yes, you nailed it! ♪ It's a nickname I really dislike...” *Venus – “It's something like Venus... I'm not shy... ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Guivre – “What's that...?” “Doesn't half of me look like an angel? I wonder if I could trick humans...?” *You're good to go – “Well then, maybe I should pretend to be an angel? I'll hide the other half of my body with cloth.” (+10 Affinity) *It's impossible – “Hmm, you're right... My other half stands out too much.” *Don't trick me – “That's right... It's wrong to do bad things, isn't it?” (+10 Affinity) “As a matter of fact, I'm actually two monster bodies united into one. There are two wills living together.” *Wow! – “Aha, I lied. ♪ I'm really a just monster with a single body.” *You're lying! – “Yeah, it was a lie. ♪ I'm really a just monster with a single body.” (+10 Affinity) *I don't care – “It is awful to be apathetic!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Vivi: “I'm a monster who has transformed into a saint. I can also use holy power, even if just a little. ♪” With Lucia: Lucia: “You're quite a strange monster. Have you accomplished the holy-dark fusion by any chance...?” Vivi: “I don't think that's even possible. My mutation contained an excessive amount of holy elements which went to my right side.” Lucia: “...Would you mind if I tried mixing them for an experiment? “ Vivi: “If you cause a fusion reaction, I'll probably blow up! I'm in perfect harmony this way...” With Dorie: Dorie: “Are you evil? Or are you righteous?” Vivi: “I'm half-righteous, half-evil.” Dorie: “Half and half doesn't make it clear... Just show it properly like me.” Vivi: “Even if you say that...” With Wrappy: Wrappy: “Strange monster... Are you half-angel...?” Vivi: “Aren't you pretty strange yourself? You're an angel mixed with undead...” Wrappy: “I am an experimental body... What about you...?” Vivi: “I'm a mutant. Let's get along as fellow oddballs. ♪” Wrappy: “Nice to meet you...” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Vivi: “Calm down, my dark half...!” Vivi is playing by herself... happens 2nd Action: Vivi: “Now, count your sins!” Vivi is playing hero... happens 3rd Action: Vivi: “I'm juggling!” Vivi is juggling! ...But nobody is watching her. happens 4th Action: Vivi: “Ahaha!” Vivi is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! uses Chaotic Tentacle Caress 5th Action: Vivi: “I'll give you this. ♪” Vivi presents a gift! Chi Pa Pa! Category:Monsters Category:Yoma Category:Artist: Neko Manma Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2